Users often capture many videos on their camera devices. Even though the videos were of interest to the user at the time of capture, the videos may be forgotten about and not watched again because users may not have the patience to watch even a minute-long video to wait for the interesting parts of the video. This may be even more true when the video is longer, such as an hour-long sports event or a 30-minute live video.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.